Turning Over a New Leaf
by Slytherinsalltheway
Summary: Harry changed after the Battle of Department of Mysteries. The summer before his seventh year he is tired of it all and writes to Voldemort. The two come to an agreement. The light side better watch out because Harry's not their Golden Boy anymore. AU. Sirius alive. Powerful, Independent Harry. Rating may go up as the story continues
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter except the plot.  
Warning: Swearing, M/M relationship, torture scenes later on, RW/HG/GW/AD/slight MW bashing, very small bashing of Snape in the beginning. Good! Malfoys, Voldemort  
Story was requested by adaydreamer95

Chapter 1

It had only been a week into Harry's summer break when he was sick of it all. He was sick of the Dursleys and he was sick of pretending to be someone he wasn't.

_Tom,_

_Yes I used your muggle name, what are you going to do about it? I don't know if you've figured this out yet but the wards on Privet Drive are null and void now. My blood runs in your veins, no thanks to that ritual, and you can enter the house. Was that ritual really necessary by the way? You couldn't have just asked me for some blood? I suppose not, I mean it was 'The blood of an enemy, __**forcibly**__ taken'. But you couldn't have gotten a more respectable death eater to take my blood? How about Lucius Malfoy, he's a powerful pureblood? Having Wormtail take my blood was humiliating since he is weak and a coward. Sigh…I'm getting off track. The point is you can come to Number Four Privet Drive whenever you like. I believe that Dumbledore could have done something to get me out of the tournament or even figured out that Moody wasn't Moody. I also believe that Ron and Hermione are being paid to be my friends and that Ginny will feed me a love potion. Why do I think that you may ask? Well, they ditched me because they thought that I wanted the fame and glory from winning the tournament. You know I don't like the fame and I'm the heir of a noble line…I don't need money. Then they decide that we're friends again after I face a Hungarian Horntail. As for Ginny, well she's been bloody in love with me for the past I don't know how many years. I heard from Fred and George once that Mrs. Weasley would tell her stories about the 'great boy-who-lived'. Then I had to save her from that stupid basilisk, though that's not entirely my fault. Did you have to possess the one person who was close to my best friend at the time? I mean seriously. You could have chosen some Hufflepuff girl. Though I don't know why I'm blaming you, Lucius Malfoy was the one who planted the book. I'm getting off track again. I think you know my point though. Come to my house whenever, preferably when my 'relatives' are home so you can torture them. Now I don't exactly want to die, but if you try to I won't stop you._

_Sincerely,_

Harry Potter aka A pain in your ass

Voldemort aka Tom Riddle was sitting in his office staring at the letter. When he first read it he was about to jump up, get Lucius and Severus-his most trusted-and go kill the boy. However he read the last line again and paused. The boy didn't want to die, yet he told him, Lord Voldemort that he could come to his house without being detected. It just didn't add up. Voldemort reread the letter again and realized that this was a discrete way of telling him that he'd join his side. Voldemort was now grinning. He had a certain person to visit. First he needed to get Lucius and Severus.

* * *

Back at Privet Drive Harry was lying on his crappy bed when he heard the doorbell, some screaming then a thump. Harry grinned and ran downstairs. When he got to the last step he saw Voldemort, who was in his should-have-been Twenty-year-old body, Lucius who looked as intimidating as ever and Severus who still had greasy hair.

"Took you long enough." Harry said casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well I was planning on storming here immediately and killing you. You should be lucky I waited." Voldemort half sneered.

Harry gave a non-committal shrug. "You wouldn't have killed me right away."

"Are you positive about that?"

"Of course I am. Sure you would have gotten rid of your biggest threat but Dumbledore and his little army are still out there. They would just use my death as a reason to gain many more supporters. Besides, if you wanted to kill me you would have by now."

The three death eaters stood there looking at the teen cautiously. This isn't the Harry Potter they knew. Where was the brash Gryffindor they expected to find?

"Speaking of Dumbledore and his group…" Harry said while walking towards Severus. "Whom do you really work for?"

The three men were shocked into silence yet again. They knew that Severus was a double agent however they never thought to ask him of his true loyalties. Severus was more shocked. No one outside of the Order and Inner Circle were to know that he was a double agent. How could he tell the boy he was on whatever side he was on in front of the Dark Lord and his best friend?

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That depends, what side are you on?"

Harry chuckled. He expected a more Slytherin answer. However he got his answer. "He's safe."

Voldemort and Lucius were looking at Severus with questioning looks.

"Well come on. I don't want to stay here any longer." Harry said walking out of the house. He had grabbed his things while the men were all staring at each other. "Bring the useless people too." Harry called back making the men jump into action.

"I was not aware you were the boss of us." Voldemort said.

Harry chuckled. "If I am to join your side I expect to be your equal so I might as well get some practice in now. Now come on, I want to see Draco's reaction."

Lucius sighed; his son will no doubt throw a tantrum, even if he is seventeen years old. Severus sighed also; his godson would probably come to him to complain after his initial tantrum.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's shoulder while the other two took the Dursleys. When they landed at Riddle Manor Harry grinned. Let the fun begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Draco yelled. He had been walking past the entrance hall and saw the Golden Boy.

"Draco! I'm here because Tommy boy wants me to be here." Harry said cheerfully ignoring the growl behind him.

"Do. Not. Call. Me Tommy boy ever again." Voldemort growled behind him.

"Sorry. Slip of the tongue. I'll just call you Tom from now on." Harry said still grinning.

Voldemort sighed. That's probably the best he's going to get and he couldn't torture the boy to death. Well, he could but he didn't think that'd go over well with him. "Fine but under no circumstances will you call me that when there are meetings."

Harry nodded, that was reasonable.

"Draco, why don't you show Potter where his rooms are." Lucius said.

"Where is my room?" Harry asked.

"Across form Draco's. I'm hoping that you two will eventually get along. Also with the other Death Eater children." Voldemort said.

Harry shrugged. He saw no problem with that. He was going to have to work with them eventually. Well command them, but same thing.

Draco scowled but nodded. As long as Harry didn't insult him and willing to turn over a new leaf then he would be civil also.

"Come on Potter." Draco called and walked away.

"Well, the mini blonde calls." Harry said saluted to the three men and jogged to catch up to Draco.

Lucius chuckled as we watched the two walked away. "I believe that this manor will never be boring anymore."

Voldemort and Severus were watching the teen with calculating eyes. "Yes Lucius, I believe you're right."

* * *

"So, Potter, what made you change sides?" Draco asked trying to make conversation.

"We're going to be working together for a long time, let's be on a first name basis. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said and stuck out his arm. They had stopped walking and faced each other.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said and took his hand then dropped it.

"As to why I changed sides, well, I'm still trying to figure that out. I don't have all of the evidence yet but I know enough to turn my back on them."

Draco looked at him oddly but knew not to push it.

"Dumbledore, I think he paid Ron and Hermione to be my friends." Harry continued.

"I don't have the exact proof. I was going to go to Gringotts on my birthday and see what's been going on. I know something isn't right because I haven't been to my vault at all. Call me naïve or whatever but I know that it was a mistake to let people go to my vault for me."

Draco still said nothing. He didn't know what to say.

"But enough about me and my problems. How long have you been here?" Harry asked.

"Since the summer started. The Dark Lord wanted Father close by, so here I am. Mother is off in Italy…or France shopping and I have a hunch that she has a lover as well but I don't have any proof." Draco said shrugging.

Harry nodded; he knew a lot of purebloods were involved with marriage contracts and he figured most of them didn't love the other.

He had changed after Voldemort had possessed him at the battle of the Department of Mysteries. Thankfully everyone came out alive. He began to analyze his first five years at Hogwarts. Realizing that Ron and Hermione were following him around like puppies, they always argued and he could never focus on his homework. Every time something huge happened at the end of the year he had to face it alone. Except for third year, but Hermione had to go with him because he didn't own the time turner. Dumbledore never listened to what Harry said. He always had to return to the Dursleys and face abuse. He never went to Gringotts to get money for the supplies at the beginning of the year. Harry knew that he would get along with Draco now. They had both grown up a lot from their first year.

They made it to Harry's room and walked in. Harry was in awe at the size of the room. There was a king-size bed, a fireplace, a connecting bathroom, a mahogany desk and two large bookshelves.

"Like it?" Draco asked while smirking and leaning against the doorframe.

Harry nodded and walked more into the room. Draco pushed himself off the frame and followed him. Harry was feeling like a child for no reason and decided to tackle Draco and tickle him. Draco let out a shout and fell onto the ground laughing his head off.

"S-Stop!" Draco tried to say.

Harry grinned. "I didn't know you were this ticklish."

"Yes…Not many people know." Draco scowled while he was trying to get up. It was a problem because Harry was still sitting on his waste. "Now get off me."

"Nah…I like sitting here." Harry said and yawned to prove his point.

Draco scowled again but tried to get comfortable.

"So tell me, what are the Slytherins like?" Harry asked.

"Well, Blaise is quiet. We've been best friends since we were little. He is like what Weasley was you, except he's my true friend. No offense. But yeah, he's great. Nice, loyal, I think you two will become friends. Theo's great too. He's really smart, quiet too. I guess he's like Granger, except male...and the other obvious differences. Pansy's a menace. She likes to cling to me. She's loyal to me too. Slytherins are always loyal to each other. We have to look after our own or we would never have made it to Seventh year. You're going to fit in really well. I can see it." Draco said grinning at Harry. Harry smiled back.

"That's good to hear. Do you think they're going to have problems listening to me, a Gryffindor?" Harry asked; he didn't know what the others felt about house rivalries.

Draco shrugged. "I don't think they're going to have a problem with it. I mean you're powerful and you can lead people. I heard what you taught your little DA club in fifth year. You're going to have to teach us how to do the Patronus charm and anything else we don't know." Draco said, well commanded.

Harry chuckled. "Of course. But you have to teach me some of the dark arts. If I'm going to be on this side of the war I'm going to have to know Dark spells."  
Draco's eyes widened a little because he didn't think that the Gryffindor Golden boy would want to learn dark arts, joining the dark side or not. However he paused, this wasn't the Golden boy he thought he was.

"Of course."

The two smiled at each other and began gossiping about Hogwarts. They had forgotten their current position.

* * *

While the boys were gossiping the adults were in Voldemort's office discussing the recent developments.

"Do you think Potter will stay loyal to our cause?" Lucius asked. When it was just the three of them talking it was very relaxed. Voldemort thought of them as friends and vise versa.

"I do. He doesn't show it but I think that he's hurt that his first friends would betray him like that. He's also never really liked Dumbledore that much. Sure he's respected him but he respects anyone who is worthy. I believe that since he's realized many things, he's not loyal to Dumbledore anymore."  
"What about the other Weasley's? And Lupin? I doubt they knew anything." Severus said.

"I do not know. That is up to Harry. I believe that the wolf can be swayed since I heard he considers the boy his 'cub' so he will do anything to protect him. The Weasley twins, from what I understand, are very loyal to Harry. I do not know much about the other Weasleys but I believe that they will become neutral at most if they do not support what the other's have been doing."

"Wait, what about the youngest Weasley? Has she done anything?" Lucius asked.

Tom shook his head. He didn't know. He hadn't had a chance to talk to the boy yet. "I do not know. I will talk to Harry after dinner today and then fill you in on the details after. All I know is that the girl is obsessed with him." Tom decided.

Lucius and Severus nodded; they could wait.

"What about you two? I know you don't have the greatest history with him." Tom said. He wouldn't admit it but he was slightly worried. The three of them would need to get along with each other if they were going to be on the same side of the war.

"I believe that it won't be a problem for me. We may have to get past everything that happened during his fifth year but I don't think that it will be a major problem in the future." Lucius said.

"As you know my history with him is probably the worst. We may be able to work through it together but it will take some time. Unless he stuns us all again and doesn't hold any grudges against me then we will be able to work together." Severus said.

Tom nodded his head. He didn't really care how they solved their problems but as long as they can work together then he was fine. All he had to do was wait for dinner now.

* * *

Tom, Lucius and Severus were all in the dinning room waiting for the two teens to come down to eat. Their jaws dropped when they saw Harry run into the room and to the opposite side of the table. A minute later Draco came charging into the room with neon blue hair.

"Change it." Draco demanded.

"Sorry, Dray. It won't change back for another ten minutes. Besides you were stupid enough to let yourself be hit by the spell." Harry said grinning.

Draco sighed. "I suppose you have a point."

"Lesson number 1: Constant Vigilance!" Harry yelled causing everyone to jump. Harry looked around and then noticed where they were.

"Oh…hello. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Oh no…not long at all." Tom said.

Harry looked at Draco and saw that he was blushing. Lucius was looking slightly horrified at Draco's lack of decorum in front of their lord. Severus was highly amused while Tom was slightly amused. Draco scowled as he sat down next to Snape and across from Harry. Harry was sitting next to Tom while Lucius sat at the head table.

Once everyone had their food in front of them Tom began to talk.

"So, Harry, how was settling in? A smooth process, I hope." Tom asked as he took a bite of steak.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it went well. I never knew Draco was ticklish though." He commented lightly.

Draco scowled again. "Just wait, Potter."

"I will. Anyways, from what Draco has told me about the other Slytherins in my year I believe that we can get alone well enough. Oh, that reminds me, can I use your library? Draco wants me to teach him and his friends some DADA stuff while they teach me dark arts stuff. And when I say DADA I mean advanced stuff, plus Draco wants to know how to do the Patronus charm."

"You know how to do it." Lucius said choking on the wine he had just swallowed. Severus patted him on the back to dislodge the clog.

"I didn't tell you?" Draco asked.

"Apparently not." Lucius said dryly. "Can you show us?"

Harry nodded. "Not at the dinner table though. After."

"A Potter with manners. What's next? A Malfoy with a different hair color? Oh wait…" Severus said smirking at his godson.

Draco scowled for the third time that night and kicked Severus from under the table.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Severus muttered under his breath.

Draco answered him by kicking him again.

"So, Harry, how were your OWLS? I know you received them last year but I'm curious as Severus never complained." Lucius said.

"I don't complain." Snape grumbled.

Harry chuckled. "Well, I got O's in everything but Divination and History of Magic, I got A's in those. I also beat the record for highest DADA and Charm scores. I never-" Harry never got to finish as Bellatrix Lestrange decided to walk in.

"My Lord, Lucius, do you know where Narcissa is? She-" She stopped when she saw who was sitting next to her Lord. "Potter! What are you doing here?" She spat.

"Crucio!" She yelled.

Harry ducked under the table as the spell whizzed by. Draco pulled out his wand to help but Snape put a hand on his arm stopping him.

"No. She will never learn her place if Potter has aid in defending himself. He's a smart boy, he should be fine." Snape explained.

Draco frowned but nodded.

"I'd think it would be obvious." Harry said back. "I mean I'm in a dinning room, eating and was having a very pleasant conversation before you decided to come in and throw spells around. Though, I think your presence just ruined my meal too."

"You'll pay for that you stupid half-blood." She screeched and sent another crucio.

Harry dodged. "Stupefy. Expelliarmus. Impedimenta. Silencio." Harry shot off hoping one would hit. Sadly none of them did.

"You think you can beat me using little light spells." Bellatrix mocked. "Maybe that's why your parents are dead. They didn't have the courage to use more dangerous spells."

Harry saw red. "Crucio!" Harry yelled. Bellatrix was surprised and she went down to the ground screeching like a banshee. That went on for ten minutes before Tom got up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I think you made your point. Besides, I think all of our ear drums are broken."

Harry chuckled a little. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for."  
"Well," Draco said, "I think you mastered one Unforgivable."

Harry laughed. "Yup. The only one I think I'll have trouble with is the killing curse."

"You don't necessarily have to learn that curse. There are many other ways to kill someone." Tom said.

"I know there were other ways to kill someone I just thought that you'd want me to master all of the Unforgivables."

"I know you are powerful enough to master all of the Unforgivables, if you want to practice it we can get bugs of some kind." Tom suggested.

Harry shrugged; he could kill bugs. He hated bugs. As the five men walked across the main entrance to go to the living room Harry's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see-"

"We were going to go check up on-"

"You, because we knew that the Muggles hated you-"

"To our surprise we saw the house completely empty-"

"So we checked to see if there was any magical signatures-"

"Imagine our surprise when we saw Sevy's, Lucy's, and Voldie's magic near and in the house-"

"So, we went to Malfoy manor to check and one of the house elves told us you were here-"

"The thing gave us a portkey-"

"And here we are!" The two finished happily.

"Since we just told you how we got here-"

"Why don't you explain why you're here…"

Harry sighed. "Do you still have that letter I wrote?" Harry asked Tom.

Tom summoned it and handed it over. Harry gave it to the two in front of him. They both read it then looked up at Harry with angry and sad eyes.

"I should have expected this from Ron as he's always been a jealous prick but Hermione? She seemed like a nice little innocent, naïve, honest Muggleborn who wanted to learn magic." One said.

"I know, though from what you told us from your first meeting she seemed to be a little star struck with you, reading every book that had you mentioned in it. Don't worry though; you know you have us, little brother. And Ginny? Ignore her." The other said.

Harry gave them a big grin and launched himself at the pair. "You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that. I was afraid that I was going to loose everyone I was close to."

"That won't happen Ry. You know Neville has always been there for you, so has Luna."

"And I know Bill and Charlie will never agree to what the youngest are doing."

Harry was going to replay when there was a polite cough in the background.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Gred, Forge, even though you all know each other I want you guys to behave. That means no pranks unless I give the go ahead. Okay?"

The twins nodded solemnly. They know not to push Harry and if that was the only way they would be able to prank then so be it.

"Now, Tom, Draco, Malfoy, Snape, they are Gred and Forge though you know them as Fred and George."  
The twins gave a low, dramatic bow.

"Nice you see you again. As our dear brother was saying, we will hold off all pranks unless Ry says it's okay. So in other words, any prank that is pulled you can blame him since he has the final say." They said together.

Harry glared.

"They got you there." Draco said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Sometimes I wonder why you're in Gryffindor." Harry said addressing the twins.

"I wouldn't be talking-"  
"Little brother."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"Well, Ry was supposed to go into Slytherin-"

"But our prat of a brother told him all dark wizards came from there-"

"Hagrid too, if I remember correctly-"

"Yes and Draco over there was a prat-"

"So our dear Harry argued with the hat." The two finished together.

"So, you've been a snake in the lion's den for the past six years?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"I think you may have just out Slytherin'd myself. And yes, I know that is not a true word." Tom said smirking at the teen.

Harry blushed but grinned happily. The savior was gay; there was no denying it. Harry asked the twins-during the Tri-Wizard Tournament- what the wizarding world was like towards gays and lesbians. He had asked them because he hadn't questioned his sexuality until he met the oldest Weasley brother. It was one of the reason's why he was so close to the twins. They helped him through it and discovered that Harry was indeed gay. The twins loved Harry like a brother and wanted him happy. Harry had only seen Bill one other time at the third task. It was one of the reasons why he liked him. They had only met a couple of times so he didn't have the brotherly feeling toward him. Besides, Bill was…cool and mysterious. Harry loved the earing that he wore and the slightly longer hair looked good on the oldest Weasley boy.

During Harry's fifth year he began noticing the other boys more. He could admit that some-like Draco Malfoy-were handsome, though he'd never tell him to his face. It was after that disastrous kiss Cho surprised him with that he told the twins how he was attracted to their older brother. They were shocked but they took it in stride and promised that they'd stand with Harry no matter what. Harry had learned that Bill and the twins, and even Charlie were also gay. He also learned that the twins got their protective side from Bill.

"Come on Ry, let's go to your room and catch up." George said startling Harry out of thinking about Bill.

"If that's okay with you, Your Lordiness." Fred added.

Tom scowled at the nickname. "That is fine, I would have assumed you'd whisk him away. I'll have rooms set up on either side of Harry. Harry, I want to discuss the war with you tomorrow, if that is fine with you. Around 10 should be fine."

"Yeah, I was going to ask anyways. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." Harry said and led the twins down the hallway towards Harry's room.

"I'm going to be checking my food and drink at every meal from now on." Snape said once the trio was out of hearing distance.

"I believe I shall do the same. Harry may have the final say but somehow I don't believe that will stop them." Lucius added.

* * *

"So, Ry, how are you liking Voldie's house so far?" George asked at the twins flopped onto Harry's bed.

"It's…nice. Draco and me are working on being friends. I'm surprised that Voldie, Snape and Lucius are being polite and civil to me but it's welcome. Bellatrix made an appearance during dinner. I can now cast crucio effectively." Harry paused. He knew that the twins were always supportive of him but crucio was an Unforgivable Curse.

"Well, I'm sure whatever the bitch said, she deserved it." Fred answered. Harry let out a small sigh of relief. Sometimes he didn't know why he doubted the twins. He figured that it was from the Dursleys. At least, that's what the twins had said.

"Yeah, she made a crack about my parents."

"Yup, she deserved it. So Harry, why are you here? I mean besides what you told Voldie in your letter." George asked.

"I don't know. I guess I supposed that Voldie would have killed me on the spot but he didn't. As far as I can remember he's never lied or manipulated me once, except that time he was on Quirrell's head. But I don't really count that, as he was not in his own body with his own mind. Sure he's always tried to kill me but he made sure that I knew that. He's never given me half stories or avoided anything I'd ask. The true test will be tomorrow when we talk about the war properly. I don't know what's going to happen but if it goes well then I'm going to stay here. If it doesn't…well, I'm not sure yet."

"Well, whatever you decided we will stand by you." They said and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Thanks guys. Now tell me, how's life with the Weasley clan and Order?"

The two groaned. "Miserable. I'm so glad we live above our store. When we go Mum hugs us to death then starts fuss like we're children. Mrs. Black is still screeching. Ginny has been going on and on about how you're going to marry her one day. Hermione's eyes are always glued to a book. Ron is still a prat. Since we're not there any more his censored mouth stopped working I guess since he's been going on and on about you and your fame. I guess he forgot Sirius and Remus were there too. We were going to tell you when we checked up on you, but it seems that you already know."

"Had Hermione said anything?" Harry wondered.

"Not that we're aware of. I know that she agrees with what Ron is saying since she hasn't hit him but I guess she's smarter to know not to say anything when we're there. Oh, Bill and Charlie came back from their jobs. They're getting local ones since they want to be closer to family. Bill had just finished an expedition in Egypt so he's not ditching in the middle of work and Charlie transferred so he's replacing someone and vise versa."  
Harry had perked up a little at Bill's name, which caught the twin's attention.

"I see somebody's still pining after our older brother." George teased.

"Shut up." Harry mumbled. "How are Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked changing the subject and seeing if his godfather and honorary godfather would stand with him.

"We don't really know. We know that Sirius is always annoyed by Mum's smothering and over-bearing nature. He's heard Ron a few times and he's always frowned; same with Remus. Now I know that they'll always protect you but being dark is up in the air. I know they fight for the light but sometimes I wonder if it's just because you do. Don't really know. Maybe you could send them a letter some time and explain it to them face to face." Fred answered.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Harry nodded.

"Don't avoid the other subject though. We know you still like Bill. Though you haven't seen him in a while and you haven't even written him an owl." George said.

"Why is that, Ry?" Fred wondered.

"What am I supposed to write to him about? 'Hey Bill, how are things in Egypt? Hogwarts is going well. Oh by the way did you know that I've had a crush on you since I met you in fourth year?' Yeah, that'll go over really well." Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, don't say it like that. Tell you what. You write a letter to Sirius and Remus and meet them some time soon to explain and we'll write a letter to Charlie and Bill so they can meet all three of us and you can explain everything and we can add things if needed." George suggested.

"Then, if we get Voldie's permission all four of them can come and live here. Then you can start flirting up our big brother." Fred finished.

"Is that a real thing?" Harry asked.

"No clue. But that's what you're going to do with our brother if he agrees."

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. "Fine. Why don't we write those letters now so that we don't forget later."

"Sure."

George conjured up some parchment and paper and the three began to write.

* * *

_Hi Padfoot, Moony_

_How are you guys? I don't want you two worrying about me you know. I'm fine, great actually. No, my uncle did not make me write that. No I didn't hit my head too hard on something. Yes I will explain but I can't in a letter. How about we meet in two days at the Leaky Cauldron and get a private room? Say, 1 in the afternoon? Yes, I will explain everything. No, you can't bring anyone else. Yes, it will be safe for me to come. No, you can't tell anyone that I'm meeting you. Please guys, do this for me. I promise to tell you everything. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S- The Weasley twins are with me and will be with me at the meeting, if that makes you feel any better. Charlie and Bill will be at the meeting too._

_P.P.S- Make sure that you're not followed._

* * *

_Hey Charlie!  
_

_It's your favorite sibling writing (Don't tell George that). Hope you settled into your new reserve nicely. Would you mind meeting me, George and Harry in two days at 1 P.M in the Leaky Cauldron? We'll explain everything we promise. We're asking Bill, Sirius and Remus too but please keep this a secret and don't tell anyone in the Order either. I know you're curious but please do this. Make sure that you're not followed._

_Your favorite brother,_

_Fred_

* * *

_Hey Bill,_

_You're favorite sibling writing (Don't tell Fred that). Hope you like your new job closer to home. We missed you. Anyways, would you mind meeting me, Fred and Harry in two days at 1 P.M in the Leaky Cauldron? We'll explain everything but it can't be said in a letter. Charlie's going to be there so you're not alone; Remus and Sirius too. Please keep this a secret and not to tell anyone in the Order. Make sure you're not followed either. As Harry drilled into our head, "Constant Vigilance." Sometimes I think he's becoming more like Moody more everyday. Speaking of Harry, did you know that he was gay too? You probably didn't. Anyways, I hope you're still single. He'll probably kill me for saying that but, oh well. See you in two days, oh brother of mine._

_Your favorite brother,_

_George_

* * *

Harry tied the three letters to Hedwig's leg and she was off into the night.

"Well, hopefully they keep it a secret." Fred said.

"Hopefully they'll support me." Harry said still looking out the window.

"Don't worry, Ry. We're all Gryffindor's, we're loyal to the end."  
"I thought that was a Hufflepuff trait. Besides what about Ron, Hermione and Ginny?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Hermione should be a Ravenclaw so she doesn't count. With Ginny and Ron…there are always exceptions to the rule." George said slinging an arm around Harry.

"Plus, we're no Hufflepuffs. Sure they're loyal but they don't have the bravery we have." Fred said puffing out his chest.

Harry laughed.

"I hate to sound like a parental figure, but we should probably be getting to sleep. You have a dark lord to meet tomorrow and we have some chaos to create." George said.

Harry yawned a little. "Yeah, you're right. Night guys, and thank you, for everything." Harry pulled the two into a three-way hug.

"No need to thank us, Ry. We're glad to help." Fred said.

"Night!" The two called as they walked of the door to their respective bedrooms.

Harry got ready for bed. He was a little nervous to meet Voldemort alone tomorrow but he'd get through it some how. He was even more nervous for the lunch in two days. He hoped that the four of them would stick with him. Sirius and Remus were family after all and Bill and Charlie were Fred and George's family. Harry laid down to get some sleep and he dreamt of a red head with an earing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That morning Sirius woke up to tapping on the window.

"Hedwig!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here, girl?" He asked as he opened the window. The snowy owl flew in and landed on Sirius' shoulder and handed him the first letter.

"Better get Moony to read this with me." Sirius muttered to himself. "Thanks for the letter, girl. I don't have any treats on me at the moment, sorry." Hedwig nipped his ear before flying off again to find the next target.

"Remy." Sirius said opening the door next to his room. "Remy, wake up."

"Ergh." Remus mumbled before turning over.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled in his ear. Nothing happened.

"Harry wrote us a letter." Sirius tried again. Remus put the pillow over his head.

"I'm burning all of the chocolate." That got Remus' attention. He shot up off the bed. Sirius laughed and fell to the ground.

"I know how to get you up now."

Remus glared and threw a pillow at Sirius' face. "That's not funny. Chocolate is a very serious matter."

"I know Moony, but Harry wrote to us."

"He did? What did he say?"  
"I don't know, I wanted to read it when you were up."  
"Well, I'm up, now open it."

"Someone's impatient." Sirius smirked before opening the letter. He read it out loud then put it down.

"What do you think's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I don't think anything is wrong per se. Just something happened and it's important is he doesn't want anyone knowing." Sirius said.

"As long as he's safe and happy I guess. We'll support him though, no matter what, right?" Remus asked with a stern look.

"Of course, Moony! Who do you think I am? He's my godson, I'd support him even if he was fucking Voldemort." Sirius said then grimaced. "Okay, maybe not that but you get my point."

Remus chuckled. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast before Molly starts screeching today."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Hedwig? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he opened the window. Hedwig flew to the bedpost and gave the letter to Charlie.

"You want me to give Bill his? Save you a trip?" Charlie asked as he gave Hedwig an owl treat.

The snowy owl hooted in a negative and flew out the window again. Charlie opened the letter curiously.

He read it and his eyebrows reached his hairline.

"What are you three up to?" He mumbled to himself.

He was of course going to go. He had always been a curious person and if it involved his brothers and Harry then he was definitely going. The red head was glad that they were involving Bill though. He had always been close to his older brother and they never kept secrets from each other. When he was in Romania and Bill was in Egypt that didn't stop the two from writing constantly.

"What ever you three are up to, you better be safe." Charlie said to the empty room.

* * *

Bill groaned when the tapping on the window didn't stop. He opened one of his eyes and was surprised to see Harry's owl. Hedwig if he wasn't mistaken. He went to open the window.

"What are you doing here, girl?"

Hedwig hooted, nipped Bill's finger and stuck out her leg with the letter.

Bill took the letter. "You want to stay here and rest up a bit?"

Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement.

Bill conjured an owl stand with a bowl of water. "Here you go, girl. Stay as long as you want." Hedwig hooted in thanks then went to the stand and fell asleep.

Bill read the letter and raised an eyebrow. _"Well, that was strange. Wonder what they are up to. Wait, why did George tell me Harry's gay? Does he like me or something? Wonder how Harry's been since I last saw him. Now that I think about it that was probably George's not-so-subtle way of telling me that Harry likes me. I wouldn't be opposed to dating him. I haven't been on a date since Ginny started school. I guess I'll find out at this meeting." _Bill thought.

"_I just hope that you guys are safe." _

* * *

"Morning guys." Harry said as he walked into the dinning room. Tom, Lucius, Snape and Draco were all there. Before Harry had come down he woke up the twins.

"Where are the other two?" Tom asked.

"Probably trying to get ready still." Harry smirked evilly.

"What did you do?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, nothing special."  
Lucius opened his mouth to respond but Fred and George chose that moment to walk in with green hair and silver skin.

"That was cruel little brother." They said and pouted.

"You two know that pouting never works on me."

"Doesn't hurt to try though." Fred said as he sat down.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing today?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know-"

"The usual."

"Creating chaos and all that rot."

"Well, don't create too much chaos or I fear Tom's sanity will be lost again." Harry said then cringed a little. "Er…sorry."

Tom waved it off. "It's fine, it's probably true anyways."

"What are the rest of you doing?" Harry wondered.

"I'm probably going to end up making sure that our lord's sanity is in tact." Draco said.

"Don't come crying to me if they do something to you." Harry warned.

"Yes, yes. I know I don't want to be laughed at."

Harry smiled innocently.

"Well, I'm going to the Ministry to talk to some people then possibly Gringotts." Lucius said.

Snape went to open his mouth but Harry interrupted him. "Wait, don't tell me. Potions, right? Brewing or collecting ingredients, right?"

"Normally I'd make some scathing remark about you being right but I fear that you being right will happen more often." Snape said with a little disdain in his voice.

Harry just chuckled.

"Why don't we go and get this 'meeting' out of the way now? Hm?" Tom suggested.

"Okay. Fred, George, behave yourselves. Draco, just always watch your back. Check everything you eat and drink and don't get too close to them. Other than that, good luck."

"Thanks." Draco said sarcastically.

Harry just grinned.

"After you, Tom."

The two walked silently to Tom's study.

"How are you liking the place so far?" Tom asked as he sat down in the comfortable looking chair behind the desk.

"It's been fine. Considering it's only been one day. But yeah, I like it here."

"Well, that's good. Now I believe that we were going to discuss what we're going to do from here on out."

"Ah, yes. This blasted war. Well, the first thing we should discuss first is what your goals are in this war. The only things I've heard are from people in the Order or Dumbledore. Somehow I doubt you want to kill all of the Muggles and get rid of Muggleborns. We need their magic to produce the next generation of magical children. I also doubt that you want to take over the world. Yes, that always sounds like a nice thought to dictators but you weren't very…sane when you were spouting that off. Other then that I have no idea what your plans are." Harry said shifting around to find a comfortable position to sit in.

Tom sat there, staring at Harry for what seemed a long time. He folded his hands on his desk.

"You are correct in your assumptions. That was not what I planned at all. I know that trying to rid the world of Muggles is a useless goal as there are so many more of them then there are of us. As for ruling the world? Don't get me started. I never wanted that."  
"Then what do you want?" Harry asked.

"What I want is for the Muggleborns to have stricter rules. Only their parents should be allowed to know what they are and should be sworn to secrecy or something. The Muggleborns should also be introduced into the wizarding world much sooner. I also want to relook at all the curses that are considered dark. It is always the intent behind the spell that makes it evil. I could easily kill you if I levitated you over the edge of a cliff and canceled the spell. Dark creatures are also another concern of mine. I want them to have equal rights among wizards and witches. What about you? Any goals or anything that you want to see?" Tom asked interested in what the other wizard had to say.

Harry shrugged. "The only other thing I would like to see is a wizarding orphanage of some kind. I don't want children going through what you or I went through. Hell, even what Snape went through. Kids don't deserve to be abused or neglected. Other then that I can't think of anything else that I would want. Your views are basically the same as mine."

Tom hummed. "Then why is it that we have been at odds for the past what? Sixteen years?"  
"Technically it's two as you weren't really alive until I was fourteen. And as to why we were at odds it's because I was too Gryffindor and never really embraced my Slytherin side."

"Fair enough points."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So, where do we go from here?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, if our views are similar I see no reason why you shouldn't continue to live here. The Weasley twins can stay also. You are starting your…seventh year, right? I will give you the choice of staying for your final year, or you can remain here and I will train you. I will not force you to do anything. As for the war, well…I'm assuming that you don't want raids or any of that nonsense. We'll do this legally and in a Slytherin way. We'll have to wait until you're seventeen for you to gain access to your family vault and titles. I will have to change my appearance and chose a different name if I am to be involved in politics. Dumbledore knows what I looked like before the first war and I do not want him seeing me if we are in the Ministry or at any meeting or something of that nature. While we wait you will train Draco and his friends as you said. While you are doing that I will also be teaching you how to become an animagus. I will get Lucius to teach you about politics."

"You're an animagus?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes." Tom said and to prove his point he changed into a snake similar to Nagini.

~_Of course you're a snake.~ _Harry said shaking his head in amusement.

~_Did you expect anything less?~ _Tom asked rhetorically.

~_No, not really.~ _

Tom changed back to his human form. "Anyways. Lucius and I will teach you and you will teach the Slytherins. Now, what about that blasted prophecy?"

Harry scoffed. "That thing? I learned that it was made during her _job interview_. Our lives have been based on some hack's prediction that was made in a _job interview._ She's only made one real prediction and that was in my third year when Wormtail escaped. Where is he anyways? But I say screw the prophecy. Besides you call yourself 'The Dark Lord' but who says it was even talking about you. It could be Dumbledore. He's shown as a caring grandfather figure but he manipulates the hell out of everyone."

"I did not know that it was made during a job interview. My spy didn't seem it important to tell me that detail. It seems you put a lot of thought into this and I must say I agree and, how did you put it, 'Screw the prophecy'. As for Wormtail, I have no idea. He's off doing something, what I have no idea. Doesn't matter though he's always been useless. The only thing he's good for is target practice."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Do you think I could use him for target practice?"

"Be my guest." Tom said with an evil smirk.

Harry cheered a little.

"One other concern I have. What are we going to do about your family? I know Sirius Black is your godfather and Remus Lupin is your Uncle. I also know that the Weasley Twins seem to believe in their other brothers to stand with you. Longbottom and Lovegood are also loyal to you. What are you going to do about them?" Tom asked.

"Well, me and the twins are going to meet Sirius, Remus, Bill and Charlie in two days to talk to them and explain everything. I'm going to need that note I wrote to you by the way. I was actually going to ask you, if it all goes well could the four of them stay here also? That way I know that they're safe. As for Luna and Neville, I don't know yet. I'm going to see how it goes with these four first. I might just talk to them in Hogwarts because it'd be the easiest without their guardians wondering what they're up to."

"Yes they can stay here, but I want no Gryffindor-Slytherin wars going on in this house." Tom warned.

"I know. I was going to talk to Sirius about that. You might want to talk to Snape about it too. Their rivalry is greater than the one Draco and I had when we were younger. Remus is usually a good buffer but he can't be there all the time."

Tom nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Talk or threaten?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

"How about both?"

Harry shrugged uncaringly. "Don't really care. He's been a bastard to me since I started school. I'll be civil to him but that's all I can promise at this point."

"Truth be told that's more than I expected. From Severus' reports about you it seems like the man loathes you."

Harry shrugged. "Probably. Don't really care anymore."

"Is there anything else that we didn't cover?" Tom asked.

Harry tapped his chin in thought. "No. I think we covered everything."

"Good, good. Now go make sure your twins haven't damaged the manor in anyway."

Harry stood up and saluted. "You got it. See you later?"

Tom gave a curt nod. "Now go before something happens."

Harry grinned and left.

Tom shook his head in exasperation and amusement. He had a feeling that life at the manor wouldn't be quiet anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry had wanted the meeting a day after talking to Tom because he thought he'd need time to think over everything that happened in the meeting. The only problem is that he didn't take into account that Tom's views were almost exactly like his. So, it was a day before the meeting and Harry was just plain bored. He was sprawled out on the couch in the living room. Fred and Draco were playing chess on the floor with George watching the game.

"You okay, Ry?" George asked noticing Harry just lying there.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay. Just bored."

"I've been wondering…" Draco said, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded his head giving him the 'go ahead.'

"Why do you guys call him Ry?"

Fred and George looked at each other then looked back at Draco and shrugged. "Don't really know to be honest. It's easier and shorter to say than Harry. We started calling him that in his fourth year." Fred said.

"Yeah. Plus, we could call him Har…but that just sounds silly." George added.

"Plus I like being called Ry. I've never had a nickname that I liked. It was usually boy, Potter, Pothead, or Snape's favorite, brat. I wouldn't mind a nickname for when I become an animagus but I won't know my form for a while."

"You're becoming an animagus?" Draco and the twins said surprised.

"Yeah. The Dark Lord wanted me to learn how to become one. Your father is going to teach me more about politics."

Tom had told Harry that he could only call Tom, 'Tom', when they were alone during the meeting. He was to call him 'The Dark Lord' or 'Voldemort' in the presence of others. Tom knew that Harry wouldn't call him anything else in private and the man did not want to argue over something so mundane as a name. So they compromised.

"Can you teach us how to become Animagi?" George asked.

"I'm sure I can get the Dark Lord to teach all of us. I mean I'm going to train you guys." Harry said with a shrug.

"You're teaching us?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. Well, I was going to teach Draco and the other Slytherins in my year once I get to know them better. But as long as you guys are going to be living here I might as well teach you too." Harry shrugged again.

"Thanks Ry." The two red heads said dragging Harry to the ground and hugging him.

"No problem guys." Harry said chuckling.

"What time is that meeting of your tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"It's at one, so we won't be here for lunch. Now, I arranged it with The Dark Lord so if they all side with me they are going to come live here with us. I know you've been getting along with Fred and George well enough but I want you to be civil to the others. Sirius will probably be hostile towards you guys but I'm going to set him straight before we get here so the worst he can do is just ignore you." Harry warned.

"No problem. Besides if I can manage to be civil to the infamous Weasley twins I can be civil to the older two. Plus I always liked Professor Lupin. He was the best DADA teacher we've had…well besides Moody but he was too paranoid for my tastes."

"Since when have we been infamous?" The twins asked.

"You've always been infamous. Remember I told you that you're almost as bad as the Marauders were in their days at school." Harry said amused.

"Right…forgot for a minute."

"Yes anyways, it's bad enough that we have two pranksters in the manor. If everything goes right tomorrow we're going to have four and one of them would love to prank the hell out of everyone. I want you to keep the pranking down to a minimum. I know you haven't ben here long but you haven't pranked anyone so that's a good sign. Please keep it that way. I'm going to be very busy trying to keep Sirius from pranking someone, like The Dark Lord. That's the last person who should be pranked. And under no circumstances, unless I know and allow it, will you be able to plot with Sirius and Remus. Admittedly Remus hasn't truly pranked someone since his school days that doesn't mean that he doesn't know how. He was the brain of the group and I don't trust you two alone with either of them unless I know you're not going to prank. So, no pranking unless I agree." Harry said firmly.

"Doesn't sound-"

"Too fair, little brother-"

"But I guess that's-"

"The best we're going-"

"To get, so-"  
"We have a deal." The two finished sticking out their hands.

Harry crossed his arms and grabbed both of their hands and shook them.

"Good. To be honest I thought we were going to have an argument about this for a long time." Harry admitted.

The two shrugged. "Well, we know that it's useless to argue with you when you use _that _tone of voice. You're very stubborn when you want to be and no amount of arguing or begging will get you to change your mind." They said together.

Harry just smirked. "Go finish your chess game. From the looks of it Draco's going to kick your arse but I've always been rubbish at chess so I don't know." Harry said with a shrug and plopped back onto the couch.

* * *

The next day during breakfast the adults were curious about the meeting that was to happen.

"What are you going to say?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I'll start with the letter, explain my thoughts, Fred and George will tell them what they observe when they go to headquarters. I'll answer any questions that they have and hopefully they'll understand. Oh, I don't know if Voldemort told you, but if they agree you will have two more Weasley's and two Marauders as guests. I asked Voldemort so it's fine. I will talk to them ahead of time before they get here about their behavior and whatnot. I already told the Fred and George that they are not allowed to plan pranks with Sirius or Remus. Voldemort and I do not want to deal with a full out war between Slytherins or Gryffindors in the manor. I'm sure Voldemort will talk to you more about that later."

"You just expect Black and Lupin to refrain from pranking and acting all Gryffindorish?" Snape said with a sneer.

Harry scowled. "I'd like to remind you that Remus had no idea what was going on that night. He's never called you names or pull pranks on you. When you two were both professors Remus was civil to you. You're the one you always made the remarks and you were the one who made him quit." Harry said fiercely. "I know Sirius is hardly innocent in anything but I will make him see some sense. Get your head out of your ass. We're not in the time when you were a schoolboy. You're an adult now and you can't seem to let go of the past. You or Sirius. You know what they say, 'There's a fine line between love and hate.'"

Snape's sneer grew, if that was possible. "Not saying anything against something wrong is just as bad as someone committing the act. As for Black, he's still a child. His mind is still rattled from is time in Azkaban. He will never grow up and act like an adult. It amazes me that he thinks he can take care of someone when he can barely take care of himself."

Harry…growled…hissed…something like that, in anger. The rest at the table were looking at the pair like it was a tennis match. "If he's still a child then so are you. You're always belittling me, making rude remarks about my father and me. Open your eyes. I'm not purely James Potter; there is Lily in me also. I never knew my parents, so how can I act like my father if I never knew him. Is your hate to great or is it your guilt that overwhelms you so much that you can't see past your hate for one man. If I put my past with Draco, hell even Voldemort, behind me then you can surely put your hate for my godfather and uncle behind you. And Sirius is not alone, he's a grown man and he _can _take care of himself. Sure he whines like a child sometimes but that's just him. Remus is there to keep him in line but he _does _know right from wrong and how to care for someone. The same can't be said for you though. With your greasy hair it's amazing that it hasn't caught fire from a potion yet. Grow the fuck up, Snape." Harry said angrily and got up abruptly from the table and stalked away.

Snape sat there in shock while scowling at the door. The twins looked proud and slightly amused for they have never seen anyone tell off the Potions Professor like that before. Lucius and Tom just seemed amused. No one had ever told off Snape like that before and it amused them greatly. Draco wasn't sure what to do.

"I-I'm going to find Ry." Draco said adopting the nickname the twins gave him.

"Way to go, Severus." Lucius said sarcastically after Draco left. He hadn't talked to Harry much but he had been making efforts to be civil to all of them and Harry kept the Weasley twins in line. That alone gave the teen some of the Malfoy Lord's respect.

Snape turned his scowl to him.

"Was it necessary to piss him off like that?" Tom asked exasperated.

"The brat had it coming."

"Well looks like Ry-"

"Was right. That-"

"Is your favorite-"

"Name for him." The twins said trying to keep the mood light.

"What are you going on about?" Tom asked while rubbing his temples, he could feel a headache coming.

"Ry had said that Snape's favorite name for him was brat." Fred answered.

Lucius chuckled.

* * *

Draco had found Harry in his room lying on his bed. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. They sat there in silence for a while.

"You okay?" Draco asked finally.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just annoying you know? He always says the same things to me and he always comes up wit the same reasons. It just gets tiring after a while. If I'm going to be working with the man from now on he needs to get it straight that I'm not my father and that I will never be him. I've always respected him for saving my life multiple times but I have never truly liked the man."

"Yeah. Uncle Severus can hold grudges for the longest time. I think that rant you had back in the dinning hall started to open is eyes a little, I think. No one younger than him has ever told him off like that before. I don't think anyone's had the courage to do so. I guess that's one of the reason's why you're a Gryffindor. You have the courage that no Slytherin has. We're all about self preservation and telling off Uncle Severus does not ensure your safety."

Harry chuckled. "No, I guess it doesn't. I just wish Sirius would grow up too. He's almost as bad as Snape. Sometimes I wish I could just lock them both in a room and take their wands away until they figure out their problems."

Draco got a gleam in his eye.

"What?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Why don't we do that? Everyone in the manor would help. I'm sure The Dark Lord would Imperio them to see it done if that wouldn't piss you off."

Harry laughed. "That's a crazy idea. But I think it would work. They need to get over their differences and the only way they're going to do that is to force them. Let's just see how the week goes if Sirius moves in. We'll still do it after a week but if something drastic happens then we're all prepared to do it earlier."

"We'll round everyone up after dinner if everything goes well." Draco said.

"Perfect."

* * *

"You ready?" Fred asked, as they were getting ready to leave.

"No. But I have to be." Harry replied.

"It's going to be okay, Ry. You'll always have us." George said throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"I know, I just can't help but worry sometimes."

"Enough worrying. You're a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Now let's go." Fred said and Apparated away. George grabbed Harry and followed.

"Hey, Tom."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if any of our guests were here yet."

"No, you are the first. Let me show you the room I set up."  
"Thank you."

It was three minutes later when Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Harry!" Sirius cried and pulled his godson into a crushing hug. "It's good to see that you're alright. Now, will you tell us what this is about?"

Harry laughed and went to hug Remus. "You've always been the impatient one. I will tell you but you've gotta wait for two more people."

Just as Harry finished that sentence the door opened again and the two oldest Weasley children stepped into the room.

"Bill! Charlie!" The twins yelled and hugged their brothers.

"It's good to see you guys. Harry, it's been a while." Charlie said pulling him into a hug.

"I know, I've only seen you once. We should hang out some time, I don't really know much about the mysterious dragon tamer." Harry said shoving his shoulder playfully.

"Mysterious am I? But yes, we should I'm sure your adventures aren't as grand as the twins make them out to be. And I'm sure you're sane." Charlie rolled his eyes amused.

"You hug the guy that you've only met once, yet you won't hug the guy that you've meet twice?" Bill asked teasingly.

Harry blushed but went over to hug the curse breaker. "Good to see you again, Bill. Like Charlie, we should talk sometime, we haven't really talked since the third task."

"I would like that." Bill said grinning and ruffled Harry's hair. The twins shared an amused grin.

"Now, can you tell us what's going on?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'd like to know myself." Charlie said, he was almost as impatient as Sirius.

"Well, the four of you are here because you are close to me and the twins. You're part of our respective families."

"How come Hermione or Ron aren't here then? Weren't you three best friends?" Charlie asked confused.

Harry gave a hollow chuckle. "Just read this letter first. The twins and I will explain everything after." Harry just held out the letter for someone to take.

Bill took the letter and held it out in front of him so the other three can read it with him. After a few minutes of silence the four new comers exploded into noise.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Why would they do that?"

"Are you dark now?"

"What do Fred and George have to do with it?"

Questions were being fired off one after the other by the four that Harry and the twins had a hard time keeping track of them.

"Woah! One question at a time. I only made out four of those questions so I will be answering those first. I know exactly what I am talking about. It makes sense doesn't it? I mean sure the dragon in the first task could have brought them to their senses but you know that both of them are stubborn, Ron especially. We were friends for four years before that and he turns my back in one second. That doesn't add up to me. As for Ginny, I heard that your mum used to tell her stories about me when she was younger. Then I saved her. That adds up also." Harry said.

"We don't know why they're doing it. They just are. You know Ron's been jealous of Harry when he found out that Harry was rich. He also had the fame that he didn't want. I have no answer as to what a Muggleborn could get out of this. As for Ginny, it should be obvious. She gets the man of her dreams-sorry Ry- and she gets the money and titles along with it. We're assuming that someone has a hand in this, that person is likely to be Dumbledore. I know you've heard some things Ron has said at Grimwald." Fred continued.

"As for us turning dark, we don't really know. Harry had talked to Voldie yesterday about the war and all that so I'm guessing that he can explain it better. As to why we're involved well, we were checking up on Harry at Privet Drive and when we saw that no one was home we checked for magical residue and it was Snape's, Malfoy senior's and Voldie himself. We went to Malfoy Manor first and from there a house elf gave us a portkey to Riddle Manor. I don't know why the elf gave it to us. The Malfoy's always hates our family. But we're just glad it did because we found Harry." George finished.

"I will answer the last question later. It will take a lot of explaining so I want to get other questions out of the way first."

"Okay. Why? Why write to Voldemort? Why didn't you write to one of us?" Sirius asked slightly hurt.

Harry sighed sadly. "What could I say? When summer started all of you were large supporters of the light and Dumbledore. If I made accusations like that I don't know how you would have reacted. I know you love me but, you know me; insecurities and all that. Plus I needed someone to act quickly. I know you would have confronted everyone in question before going to get me. Voldemort came and got me. He took my relatives to his dungeons. No, don't look at me like that. I told him to."

"Why? I thought you liked it there?" Remus asked. Harry had only told the twins the true extent to living with the Dursleys and he's never said anything to Sirius or Remus before, never mind Bill and Charlie.

"Who told you that?" Harry asked sharply.

"Dumbledore. He always said that the blood wards kept you safe but he also said that you loved your family."

Harry growled very lowly. The twins were afraid that Harry was going to explode or possibly give a show of accidental magic. However that didn't happen because Harry took many slow, deep, slightly calming breaths.

"I'm guessing he was wrong." Remus said grimacing.

"Wrong?" Harry scoffed. "He is so wrong he should be in Antarctica or something. The Dursley's hated…no loathed me. They saw me nothing more than a house elf. I'd clean, do the chores, and cook. I started cooking when I could reach the stove. I started chores a lot earlier. Nothing like mowing the lawn but anything else imaginable. They would punish me for accidental magic. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter came. My uncle would hit me sometimes; he'd whip me with his belt if he was drunk enough or something went wrong at his work. My cousin created a game called 'Harry Hunting' and he'd play it with his friends all the time. The neighbors are always wary of me because of the stories that they make up. I didn't see a picture of my parents until the end of my first year and that was because Hagrid gave me a book. They always told me that my father was a no good lay about who was always drunk. They told me they died in a car crash. They'd starve me. What food I got wasn't even leftovers. It was a chunk of cheese and stale bread most of the time. So no. I didn't enjoy my time there." Harry finished ranting. He never meant to say all of that but once he started he just couldn't stop. The twins put a hand on each of his shoulders in silent support. They didn't expect Harry to tell them that forcefully, or even that much. But they knew that in the long run the teen would feel much better.

Sirius' mouth was floundering in disbelieve and shock. Remus, Bill and Charlie weren't much better.

"W-What?" Sirius asked faintly. It was quiet for another moment. "I'll kill him!" He yelled a minute later startling the others. Remus now began growling, his eyes turning a bright amber color. Bill and Charlie weren't giving Harry looks of pity but of worry and sympathy.

"Easy, Sirius. We'll get our chance."

"I think now would be a good time to say if you're going dark or not." Bill put in wisely.

Harry gave a slight nod. "Yes. I will join the dark side, but as his equal or not at all. I will not bear his mark, I already have a mark." Harry said tapping his scar.

"I'm not going to freak out, forbid your or any of that nonsense." Sirius said.

"You're not?" Harry asked surprised.

"No. The only thing I want to know is that you thought this through, that you're not imperioed or anything like that and that you're happy."

Harry gave Sirius a wide grin. Remus was looking at Sirius proudly. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried what Sirius would have done if Harry didn't say everything first. He was known to be impulsive and run his mouth before thinking and it could have ruined his relationship with his godson.

"Yes I thought this through, that's why I said in two days. I talked to Voldemort the day before yesterday so I had all day yesterday to think. I am not imperioed or any of that; I can resist the Imperio. And yes, I am happy. It may have only been a week but I am happy. If it helps his views are like mine. He doesn't want to rule toe world or kill all of the Muggles and Muggleborns. He wants stricter rules for them and to introduce them to our world earlier. He also wants to change the laws for dark creatures so they're more lenient and he wants to look at the list of dark spells. Because I could easily kill you by levitating a large rock over you're head and dropping it. The only difference is that I suggested a wizarding orphanage and he agreed. So, are you with me?"

"Okay. I will stand by you. I will always stand by you." Sirius said pulling Harry into a hug.

"Thank you, Siri." Harry said quietly. "What about you guys?" Harry asked the others.

"I go wherever you and Sirius go. You're my pack. Besides more lenient laws on werewolves would be a godsend." Remus said.

"You're going to need all the help you can get when it comes to watching over the twins. I'm in." Bill said grinning.

"Hey!" Fred and George said mock offended.

Charlie laughed. "I guess that means you're going to need my help too. I was the only one in the family that could control them when they were younger."

"Well, my dear brother-"

"That is not true anymore-"

"Harry can control us."

"He can also tell-"

"The difference between us."

"How? We'll never know."

"Ah. That is my secret and my secret alone." Harry said before anyone could start questioning him. It really was just little differences in them. Differences that are hard to miss unless you're Harry who is super observant.

"Well, now that's out of the way. What are we going to be doing now?" Remus asked.

"Well, I talked to Voldemort and he said that it was okay for you four to live at his manor."

"Really?" Bill asked surprised. "Well, what about our work and all of that?"

"I'm sure you guys can go to and from work. Siri, let the Order continue to use your house as headquarters. Just say that you're tired of living there and are getting yourself a flat in muggle London or something and that you put it under the fidelius charm. Now, let's split up so you guys can get your stuff before we leave. Me, Fred and George are keyed into the wards so we can Apparate/portkey in with anyone we want as long as it's willingly. Fred go with Siri and Remy. George go with Charlie. I'll go with Bill." Harry said and ignored the looks he was getting from the twins. "Well, what are you people waiting for. Let's go." He continued and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We'll see you guys in a few." Bill said before grabbing Harry's arm and dissaparating them to his flat. Harry would have stumbled if Bill didn't keep his firm grip on Harry's arm.

"Thanks." Harry said sheepishly.

"No problem. Now come on, I'm not paying you to stand there while I do all the work."

"You're not paying me at all." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Bill rolled his eyes amused. "Either way, come on. It'll go a lot faster with your help."

"Sure, sure." Harry said and followed Bill to the kitchen. "So, Bill, if you don't mind me asking; What is curse breaking like? Just from the name it seems like a dangerous job."

Bill chuckled. "I don't mind if you ask me questions, Harry. But yes, the job can be dangerous; Especially if you don't know what you're doing. I had about three years of training before I even went out into the field and it was internship of sorts. It was two years after when I started leading my own teams and I've only done that for three years. It also depends on the site and what not." Bill explained.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked curious.

"It's tough at times. A lot of the time you have to live in tents for a long time until the job is done. You have to cook on your own and clean up after yourself. You can't tell your family specifically what you're doing, only where you are. But despite all of that I love my job. It's…thrilling in a way. You never know what you're going to find or if there's something that could get you killed, or hurt down there."

Harry was a little awed at how passionate Bill sounded when he was talking about his job. His eyes lit up with a spark and his whole face looked relaxed. Harry chuckled.

"I think I have enough thrill going on in my life right now. It sounds interesting though."

Bill laughed and Harry found that he loved the sound of Bills laugh. It wasn't Sirius' barking laugh but it wasn't a quiet laugh like Remus'. It was a nice and in between and Harry resolved to make Bill laugh more from now on.

"I have no doubt that you do. And I have a feeling the rest of us are as well. Maybe after the war's over you could become a curse breaker if you wanted to."

"How? I need to have my N.E. in Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy. I don't take either of those classes." Harry asked.

"I could teach you. I'm assuming that Voldemort is going to be teaching you some things…" Bill said and waited until Harry nodded his head. "I can also teach you in your spare time. You can take your N.E. independently at the ministry whenever you feel like you're ready. You don't necessarily have to go into curse breaking but there are more job opportunities if you gain N.E. in those two subjects as well."

"Really? That'd be great. Thanks." Harry said happily and put down the box he was carrying to give Bill a hug.

"You're welcome." Bill said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. The two stayed like that longer than a friendly hug but shorter than a hug one would give a lover. Harry pulled away blushing slightly, he turned around quickly hoping that Bill didn't notice. However the redhead did notice and he wanted to comment on it but he didn't want to embarrass Harry. However Harry was bending down to put something in a box and Bill couldn't pass up this opportunity. As he was walking out to the hall to go pack his clothes he slapped Harry on the ass. The green-eyed teen yelped and jumped up. Bill laughed winked and left to finish packing. Harry had turned a nice bright shade of red. The teen rolled his eyes amused, sent a small smile at Bill's back and went back to packing, his face still red.

Bill smiled softly to himself when he got to his room. Harry had the cutest blush. As Bill was packing he was thinking about the last two hours. He knew that he shouldn't become dark. He knew that dark magic was bad. But he couldn't say no to his family. He wouldn't turn his back on them. He was disgusted to learn about the two youngest and Hermione, even his mom in a way. The twins would have hid it well, but he knew that they would have been crushed if he didn't support them. Bill, Charlie and Arthur were the only ones that were close to the twins. They acted like a proper family. Harry had even managed to find a way into almost all of the redhead family's hearts. Besides Bill couldn't say no once those bright green eyes were on him. The oldest Weasley shook himself out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see Harry there.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just finished the kitchen. All that's left is to shrink it all and pack this room." Harry replied.

"Okay." Bill said. He flicked his wand and all of his clothes were packed. He shrunk them and put them in his pocket. They moved to the kitchen and did the same thing. There really wasn't much to pack in the living room. Bill didn't own all the furniture there and the redhead didn't own that many books.

"Well, that was quick." Bill said.

"Of course it was quick. You can use magic. I still have a month." Harry said with the smallest pout.

Bill threw an arm around his shoulder and tugged him to his side. Harry grew in the past year and he now reached Bill's shoulder. "It'll be okay Harry. I'm sure the manor has all sorts of wards and you can use magic all you want."

"Really?" Harry perked up. "I never really asked Tom about that."

"Tom?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm only supposed to call him that when it's just the two of us. I mean I'm not going to be calling him 'My Lord' every sentence and calling him Voldemort is kinda weird when he doesn't look like a snake anymore. Don't tell anyone of that name though. He'd gut us both."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now, I want you to Apparate us there. That can't be traced, trust me, I've done it while I was underage plenty of times. I know you're powerful so I'm not worried about you splinching us. Think you can do it?" Bill asked.

Harry nodded hesitantly. He knew the theory behind Apparating but he's never tried it before. Bill shifted so that he was behind Harry and was holding onto his waist, chin on his shoulder. Harry lost concentration for a second before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath then they left the apartment with a pop.

The pair was deposited in the entrance hall of the manor. Harry would have stumbled if Bill weren't still holding onto him.

"Well done, Harry." Bill said grinning, still holding onto him.

"Thanks. They should really make transportation that doesn't cause you to fall. I stumble through the floo, I fall when using a portkey and I would have fallen just now if you weren't holding me up."

Bill snorted amused. "For a great Quidditch player you sure are clumsy on your feet."

Harry swatted the hand that was now resting on his waist. "Shush. I make up for my clumsiness in the air."

"I know."

* * *

Charlie Apparated George to his flat.

"Hm. Cozy. And it's clean." George said surprised.

Charlie swatted the back of his head. "Of course it's clean. Bill was always the messy one. Now come on. We can get this done quickly."

"Can I ask you something first?" George asked.

"You never have to ask me, just ask and I'll answer." Charlie said.

George gave a small smile. "Are you okay with our decision? Like really okay with it?"

Charlie thought about it. Was he okay with it? If he were to give an immediate answer he'd say of course not. The Dark side uses dark arts and they had wanted to use dragons in the first war. However while he thought about it he felt a little better about it. The twins wanted to do this. They wanted to support their little brother. Harry was the only one beside himself, Bill and Arthur who liked the twins' pranks and their…carefree nature. When he and Bill were living in different countries they only really had Harry when they met him. Arthur may be the head of the family but with Molly as his wife it was sometimes difficult to be firm. Arthur had always been kind and caring and somewhat of a pushover when it came to his family. Simply put he was over powered and he did the best he could under his circumstances.

"If I were to just answer without thinking I'd say no. However this is something you want to do to support Harry. That alone eases my mind. I want to be there for you guys. I know it was tough when I was in Romania and for that I'm sorry. In a way Bill and me owe Harry. When we both left Percy was just about to start Hogwarts. We left you and Fred alone for a long time and dad doesn't have the…courage? Strength? To stand up to mum. He did the best he could under the circumstances. But Harry entered Hogwarts and you meet him. When I came home for the World Cup I could tell that you two had changed. You both matured and were protective of Harry. I don't know how he wormed his way into the family but it doesn't matter. If you see him as a little brother then so will I. We're family and we're going to get through this as a family."

George almost crushed Charlie in the hug he gave him. George wiped his eyes furiously to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Now come on, let's get packing so we can leave."

George saluted his brother and waved his wand. Everything in the living room and kitchen were packed and shrunken. Like in Bill's flat, Charlie didn't own the furniture. Charlie headed to the bedroom and everything was packed in an instant. George grabbed Charlie's arm and they were also deposited in the entrance hall. Harry and Bill separated from each other like they were burned. Both were blushing brightly. George gave Harry a wide grin and an obvious wink. Charlie looked at his older brother curiously.

"Did we miss anything?"

"No. Not a thing." Harry said quickly. "We've been here for about two minutes."

"You looked pretty cozy." George said.

Harry glared.

* * *

Fred, Sirius and Remus Apparated in front of Grimwald place. When they entered they were greeted to a shouting match between Molly Weasley and Sirius' mother's portrait and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were no where in sight. The three quickly sneaked past them and Sirius and Remus packed quickly. They left without being noticed thankfully. Fred took both of their arms and Apparated them. However he didn't Apparate them to the manor; instead he Apparated them to a random muggle park. Fred wanted to talk to the two of them before they went to the manor.

"What are we doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I wanted to talk to you before we went over. I was planning on doing it back at the house but the longer we stayed there then I'm sure mum would have found us and we would never have gotten out."  
Sirius and Remus nodded at that point.

"So, what do you want to know?" Remus asked.

"Do you support Harry in this decision? I know you said yes at the meeting, but I want to hear another reason besides 'he's my godson' or 'he's my cub'." Fred asked uncharacteristically serious.

"Yes. Yes I support his decision. I want him to be happy, to have the life that I didn't after I graduated. If he weren't happy now then he wouldn't be happy in two years time with people who pretend to like him. I will never understand the dark arts and I will probably never cast one. But that doesn't mean I can't use other methods. If he joined the dark on a whim then no I wouldn't support it. But he has reasons that I can't find fault in. Knowing that you two are with him also puts my mind at ease." Sirius said.

"I should have done so much more." Remus started. "I should have fought for custody of Harry when he was younger. I should have been more involved when he was a third year. There are so many things that I should have done. I know that he isn't disappointed in me, but I am disappointed in myself. I want to make it up to him somehow. I knew when I meet him that he was special kid and I was right. I want to make this right, ease my mind from the guilt. But I also want to be there for Harry. He deserves a family and so much more. Last year Harry had always told me to accept my wolf and I think this is an opportunity to do so. It'd make him happy and that is all I want. I want my cub happy and safe and I can tell that he will be on the dark side. He won't be forced to do anything he's not comfortable with. Knowing that four Weasley's are with him also puts my mind at ease."

"So, you're doing it because you want Harry to be happy and have the family that he never had." Fred said pointing to Sirius. "And you're doing it to ease guilt, make Harry happy and give him a family." He said to Remus.

The two Marauders nodded their head. Fred was silent for a long time staring at the two men. Once Sirius started squirming slightly did Fred give them a wide grin.

"Good answer gentlemen. Though get rid of the guilt. Harry wouldn't want you to be guilty and he'd see it more as an obligation than your actually choice." Fred said wisely.

Remus nodded.

"Great." Fred said then Apparated with the two men without warning. Sirius and Remus landed on the floor in the entrance hall.

"A little warning would have been nice." Sirius grumbled getting up.

"Where's the fun in that?" Fred asked with a wide grin before looking around. He saw Charlie looking curiously at Bill and Harry. George wouldn't stop grinning. Harry was glaring daggers at his twin and Bill looked like nothing happened though there were still the faintest blotches of pink on his cheeks. Fred walked over to his twin with a questioning look in his eyes. George's eyes darted to Harry then Bill then made a small hugging gesture. Fred's eyes widened then he started grinning too. Harry noticed and glared harder.

"Oh good, you're all here. I'm Voldemort Harry and the twins are the only ones allowed the call me something else. I'm sure in time you could to but they refused to stop so I am forced to get used to it." Tom said with a suffering sigh. "Anyways, Harry, show them up to their rooms. Bill across from George, Charlie across from Fred, Lupin next to George and Black across from him." Tom said walking into the room.

"Sure thing. Where are the others?" Harry asked.

"Severus is in the potions lab and will not come out until necessary. Lucius is at the Ministry doing something and Draco is in his room writing letters to his friends."

Harry nodded once. "Well come on. I probably won't see you until dinner so see you then." Harry said as he was leaving with the others. As Harry was walking to their wing he went over the ground rules. "Okay, rules. The twins know them and they follow them…well, to my knowledge they do."

"You wound us-"

"Little brother. Of-"

"Course we'd follow the rules-"

"In the big, bad-"

"Dark Lord's house." The twins said pretending to be offended.

Harry rolled his eyes grinning. "As I was saying, no pranking that's the number one rule. You can only prank if I approve it and they will know if I did or not." Harry warned. "Number two, all house rivalries end right now. Fred and George have gotten along with everyone for the past two days so I expect you to also. Number three, always be on time for meals. He will never withhold food from you guys but he gets irritated and if you are late for breakfast I will wake you up and you won't like it. Number five, only bother Voldemort if it's important. He's always in his study working on the war and whatnot and doesn't like to be disturbed often. He has told me that if you have suggestions or anything tell me first incase he thinks it's stupid-his words, not mine. If I believe it is good I will tell him and who thought of it. Number six, if you're going anywhere just tell him when you'll be back. You can leave and come back whenever you like." Harry had been told that they will be recorded for the first month incase one were to betray them. Harry didn't really like sneaking around like that but he knew that it could be an issue. "Number seven, no getting drunk for no good reason or you're trying to make your troubles go away. Voldemort doesn't like to deal with drunks, or so Lucius told me, but I don't want to find out. Well, here are you're rooms. Mine's in between the twins and Draco is across from me. I'll let you get settled in, I'll be in Draco's room." With that they went to their designated rooms while Harry went into Draco's.

"Knock, knock." Harry said stepping into the room.

Draco looked up from his bed then went back to writing. "Give me a sec." Draco said finishing the letter. Harry sat down on the bed and waited patiently.

"Okay, what's up?" Draco asked throwing down his quill.

"Remus, Sirius, Bill and Charlie are here." Harry informed. "They're getting settled in now. Bill and Charlie are in the rooms next to yours and Sirius and Remus are the farthest from the staircase."

Draco nodded. "Having them here won't be a problem right?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think they will be. I mean we can get along well enough and it's only been two or three days." Draco said with a laugh.

"True, true. So whom were you writing to?"

"Pansy, Theo and Blaise. I was letting them know what's going on. I'm going to have Father charm it so only they can read it later. The lessons won't be able to begin for another week or so. They're all on a small vacation. It's usually the only time of the year they can have one as all of their father's work."

Harry hummed. "No problem. The twins want to be trained too so it should work. Give everyone a week to get adjusted to the new arrangements. How do you think they're going to talk it?" Harry wondered.

"Blaise will probably just go with it. He usually does if I'm okay with it. Theo's going to ask me every question under the sun before agreeing to anything. Pansy's going to be shocked no doubt, then she's going to ask for all of the gossip I managed to get in the next week. All in all though I think they'll be okay with it once the shock and wariness goes away." Draco said.

"Knock-"

"Knock." The twins said before entering.

Draco mock scowled. "Since when did my room become a Gryffindor hangout spot?"

"I'm technically a Slytherin if it makes you feel any better. Anyways it doesn't really matter. You're surrounded by Gryffindors." Draco put on a horrified look. "Don't worry, after a week you'll have your friends here and it should level the playing field." Harry said trying to soothe the blonde.

"Before I know it, I'm going to turn into a Gryffindor." Draco whined.

Harry patted his head. "It's okay, Dray. You've always acted like a Gryffindor since you're first year, so really you are part Gryffindor."

"You'll pay for that Potter!" Draco yelled.

Harry laughed, bolted from the bed, opened the door, slammed it shut and went to hide in one of the other bedrooms. Coincidentally that happened to be Bill's room. Harry slammed the door shut with a laugh startling Bill from whatever he was doing.

"Oh." Harry blushed. "Sorry."  
"It's fine, what are you doing?" Bill asked.

"Hiding from an angry blonde." Harry said casually.

"What did you do?" Bill asked raising an eyebrow.

"Called him a Gryffindor."

"Ouch. Well, you can hang here until he finds you."

Harry batted his eyelashes. "Why thank you, my kind savior."

Bill chuckled.

It took five minutes for Draco to find Harry but another hour to get in as Harry put up some wards to keep him out. Harry was laughing the whole time amused. Another hour went by until Draco gave up. He'd see the terror at dinner anyways.

* * *

At dinner Sirius sat as far away as he could from Severus. The way he looked at it, he could be civil if he didn't have to look at the man too much.

"So, how was settling in?" Tom asked.

"It went well, thank you." Remus said politely.

"That's good to hear. Oh, Harry, Draco told me that the other Slytherins won't get here for a week but I want to start your training the day after tomorrow. See if we can't get ahead so you're not overwhelmed with so many things at once."

"That sounds like a good idea. Bill said he'd teach me Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy so I could get my N.E. in it as they're better to have than Divination."

Tom nodded his head.

"What are you training him in?" Sirius asked curiously. He'd be civil to everyone, but it'd take a while to be civil to Snape.

Snape was about to open his mouth to say some scathing remark but a kick to the shin from Lucius made him stop.

"Well, I'll teach him the dark arts. I'm not going to have him 'dive in head first' as the Muggles say but I'm going to ease him into it. I'm also going to help him become an Animagus."

Sirius' eyes sparkled and he grinned widely. "You can finally get a Marauder name." Sirius said excitedly.

Harry nodded happily. "Speaking of Animagus training, Draco and the twins asked if they could join me." Harry addressed Tom.

"I see no problem with it. As long as they're behaving that is." Tom warned.

"Of course." The three said.

"Thank you, My Lord." Draco said giving a slight dip of his head.

"Yeah, thanks Voldie." The twins said cheerfully. Unfortunately Tom couldn't get the twins to only call him that when they were alone but he knew that the twins knew better than to call him that when other death eaters were here. He was all for threatening them but Harry vetoed that immediately.

Tom gave a small exasperated sigh. "You're welcome."

"What do your animagus is going to be?" Bill asked.

Harry looked over though he noticed the twins out of the corner of his eyes with a look on their faces. Harry shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'm hoping something deadly or useful. But knowing me it's going to be a small harmless creature or some magical creature, which is impossible since Merlin." Harry said.

"Well, you always manage to do the impossible." Bill said grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes but gave a small smile anyways. The twins were looking between the two amused and hopeful. Charlie, Sirius and Remus were eyeing them confused. The Slytherins were all immersed in their own conversations.

"What are you all going to do tomorrow?" Lucius asked curious.

"Sirius and I will probably explore the manor, if that's all right with you. We just want to know our way so we don't get lost or go into rooms we're not supposed to."

Tom gave a small nod of his head. "That is fine, just do not open any doors that have a emerald snake on it. They hold dark artifacts that I have yet to look at or are dangerous to certain people." There weren't many of these rooms but if they were going to explore he had to tell them as they were scattered around the manor. Nowhere near Draco and Harry's hall however. What he didn't tell them was that there were wards on the doors that would tell him who had tampered or entered the room. It was another test.

Remus gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"We're going to be creating chaos again." The twins said cheerfully.

"I guess I'll be making sure they don't do anything they'll regret later." Draco sighed. In truth he liked spending time with the twins. They were funny and a breath of fresh air from the formal air the manor held.

"Looks like I'll be helping you then. I don't trust those two alone. Besides I haven't seen them in a while." Charlie said smiling at Draco.

Lucius looked questioningly to Harry and Bill.

"I'm not sure yet. I might go to the library or something to learn more about wards."

"I'm going to be in the library also. I want to look up some things for when I teach Draco, the twins and the other Slytherins. I also want to prepare myself for my lessons with To-Voldemort." Harry answered.

"A Potter going to a library willing? My that is surprising." Snape said.

"Shut it Snivellus." Sirius said.

"Sirius." Harry said sharply.

"Sorry, but he started it."

"I know. I want to know what is wrong with you." Harry said turning towards Snape. "I know Voldemort talked to you. I know you'd heed his warning. I thought that you'd just not talk at all. But you went ahead and targeted me because you knew it would get a rise out of Sirius, causing him to start an argument."

"There is nothing wrong with me." Snape snapped.

"No?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "How about this. You and me and a duel. If I win you lay off me and the other Gryffindors. That means no remarks, no glares, no antagonizing, no cursing, nothing. As the saying goes, if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all."

"And if I win?" Snape asked. The rest of the table was still in shock at what Harry was proposing.

"Pick any day and I will do whatever you want…with some boundaries of course." Harry said.

That pulled everyone out of their shock and people started saying multiple things at the same time.

"What?"

"Harry, that's crazy."

"You don't have to for us."

"What are you thinking?"

"You're not going to survive."

"What kind of boundaries?" Snape asked looking a little interested.

"Nothing of the sexual nature or anything that could get me killed directly or indirectly."

"Fine."

Harry wiped his mouth. "Well, come on."

Snape stood up as well. "There's a dueling room we can use."

"Lead the way." Harry said and followed the man out.

It took another minute before the others were scrambling out of their seats to follow.

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated/ posted a new story. Plain and simple I'm having a huge writers block on You did what? I've started the 15th chapter but it's going very slow :(. If my writer's block doesn't go away soon I'll post Ch. 14 soon. In the mean time I was writing this story and I wanted to get a few chapters up now while I continue to write it. So, I hope you guys like this story and don't forget to read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they were walking through the halls to the dueling room Harry was preparing himself. Taking slow calming breathes and mentally going through what he remembered and thinking of how Snape would duel. He didn't dare look behind him into the worried eyes of his family, crush and newfound friends. Looking at their faces would make Harry loose concentration. They soon made it to the dueling room. As soon as everyone was in the door Tom threw up the wards making sure they were safe.

"Rules?" Snape asked.

"No killing. Winner when the other can't cast another spell. All spells." Harry said and ignored the gasp from the others.

"Even the Unforgivables?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded.

"It is you're head. Foolish Gryffindor." Snape sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Get another insult. Voldemort, start it for us, would you?"

Tom nodded his head. "Bow. Turn. Walk. Wands at the ready."

Sirius was bouncing around nervously. Remus promised pain towards Snape is he did anything to his cub. Charlie was nervous but a little excited. He loved duels they were fast paced. The twins were calm. They knew Harry was excellent at dueling, though the Unforgivables made them a little uneasy. Draco and Lucius were questioning Harry's sanity for challenging Snape to a duel. Bill…Bill was worried, anxious, excited and dare he say it, scared. He hadn't been scared since he came out of the three-year training with the goblins. He's always felt excitement and a rush when at sites. But here he was scared for Harry who was about to duel the feared Potions Master. He's never seen Harry duel, sure he's heard of his wild adventures from his family but there was no legit dueling there. He knew that Harry was powerful and that he had trained himself. The twins told him that he started during the summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Of course he heard of the Umbridge woman during Ron's fifth year and the little Defense group they made. He thought it was a brilliant idea. Thankfully they didn't have a crazy adventure during that year. Bill turned his attention back to the duel when he heard the first curse cast.

"Confringo." Snape said. Harry didn't put up a shield but rolled out of the way. The teen was buying time; waiting for Snape to tire and so he could study his offensive tactics.

"Defodio. Reducto." Harry dodged the first one and put up a strong shield for the second.

"Come on, Potter. Afraid you're going to embarrass yourself?"

Harry ignored him.

"Diffindo. Expulso. Expelliarmus. Ossa Frangere." Snape cast in quick succession.

Harry conjured a brick wall, which took all of the spells. Harry was ready to attack. He found out that Snape liked to cast multiple spells at the same time hoping one would hit. That was a good strategy if he placed the spells in a strategic way. Everyone but the twins was wondering what Harry was doing. He hadn't cast a single offensive spell yet.

After another round of spells from Snape did Harry go onto the offensive. He cast an invisibility spell on him first so Snape couldn't see what he was doing. Then he cast a blood-boiling curse before running in the opposite direction so Snape wouldn't notice him. His invisibility spell failed though when Snape conjured dirt and wind causing the dirt to show the form of Harry. Canceling the spell he cast three blasting curses towards Snape causing him to hit the ground.

"Transfer Dolor." Snape cast from the ground.

Harry jumped, rolled and cast a Crucio one after the other flawlessly. Snape dodged.

"If that's how you want to play it." Snape sneered. "Crucio. Imperio." He cast trying to trap Harry this time. However Harry did a back flip missing both spells. Snape was growing more frustrated. He didn't understand how he couldn't get a hit of the arrogant brat. Harry was having fun with this. It's been a while since he's dueled anyone, especially someone who gave him a challenge. Harry noticed Snape getting more and more frustrated. He smirked. Tom noticed and rolled his eyes. It was a sad day when one of your inner circle members was being played with by a soon-to-be-seventeen-year-old.

"My Lord?" Rodolphus said. Tom turned around to find the Lestrange brothers.

"Yes?"

"My wife said that Potter was here, is that true?" He asked.

Tom just nodded his head to the two duelers and went back to watching. "I'll explain everything after." Tom was enjoying watching this duel. The two brothers glanced at each other before turning towards the duel. Their jaws dropped. Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden boy was dueling Severus Snape, Feared potions master, and was holding his own.

"Enough with these games Potter." Snape sneered.

Harry gave a mock bow never taking his eyes off Snape. "If you wish."

Harry conjured shards of glass and some snakes. He levitated the glass and had it fly towards Snape at an alarming rate while he ordered the snakes to attack. Snape was having a hard time concentrating on the snakes while he was making sure the glass didn't penetrate the shield he put up. The snakes that Harry conjured weren't venomous but Snape didn't have to know that. One of the snakes attacked Snape's leg causing him to yelp. Harry got rid of the snakes and the glass. Instead he produced fiend fire. Everyone in the room backed up from the dangerous flames and their wands were at the ready incase something happened. What they didn't know was that Harry had perfect control of the flames. Harry made them swirl around Snape, the circle getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

"You surrender?" Harry said making the fire pause for a moment.

Snape threw another curse in response.

Harry ordered the fire to continue on its path. The fire was less than an arms length away before Snape threw his wand towards Harry in a sign of surrender. Harry had the flames move into a wider circle again and made them disappear. The others were staring at Harry completely stunned. Half of them had their jaws hanging.

"Well, looks like I won. Do remember what to do and what not to do. I would hate to show you what happens if you don't." Harry said walking over to Snape and held out his hand.

Snape scowled, probably from loosing Harry figured but grabbed his hand nonetheless and the two shared a stiff handshake.

"You're going to catch bugs if you don't close your mouths." Harry said amused at the rest of the group.

Tom lowered the wards. Before Harry had time to blink he was engulfed into a giant hug that was slowly making him loose air. He did notice that the person owned red hair though.

"Which ever…Weasley you are…I can't breathe." Harry gasped out. He gasped for breath when he was let go immediately. He looked up to find that it was Bill who was hugging him to death. Harry blushed, The twins were laughing, Charlie was smirking, Remus and Sirius had something in their eyes that Harry couldn't describe and the Slytherins-even Snape- had a small bit of respect in their eyes.

"My Lord?" Rabastan asked.

Everyone turned to the two brothers. "Oh, right. Everyone this is Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. Rabastan, Rodolphus, you know Severus and the Malfoys. This is Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." The Gryffindors nodded their heads when their name was said.

"That was an impressive duel." Rodolphus said.

Rabastan nodded in agreement. "Where did you learn to have that much control over fiend fire?" He asked.

"I started training myself during the summer before my 5th year."

"Weren't you teaching the DA though?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I would train on days we didn't meet. I told Ron and Hermione that I wanted to train on my own since I could easily hurt them since I was more powerful. I figured that they'd want to snoop around so I made the Room of Requirement spy proof. Even Dumbledore couldn't get in if he wanted to."

"I thought the headmaster could get anywhere." Draco said.

"Usually but Hogwarts likes me more. I don't know how or why but she does." Harry said shrugging.

"I didn't know Hogwarts chose favorites." Remus said.

Harry shrugged again. "You usually never know who she favors until you prove yourself. For me it was when I killed the Basilisk. Though I didn't know what that meant at the time it became obvious as the years went by."

"The fiend fire." Rabastan prompted again.

"Right. Well I've just been practicing and practicing. I finally managed to master it before winter break last year."

"What else have you learned?" Lucius asked.

"Why don't we go and sit somewhere more comfortable." Harry asked instead.

"Of course. Follow me." Tom said and led the group to the living room.

Once they all got to the room Harry dropped down onto a couch and laid himself across it.

"Oh I don't think so." The twins said. George lifted Harry's feet while Fred lifted Harry's head and the two sat down.

"Comfortable?" Fred asked looking down at Harry.

"Yup."

Bill and Charlie chuckled. The two sat down at the twins' feet, Bill in front of Fred and Charlie in front of George.

"You know I think our positions should be switched, we are older than you." Charlie said.

"Yeah, but that means you're supposed to take care of us also." Fred said cheekily.

Bill rolled his eyes. The other adults all sat down at the chairs and couches around them while Draco sat on the floor in between Bill and Charlie. Harry was tempted to run his hand through Bill's hair but he didn't know how he'd react.

"So…" Draco prompted. He also wanted to know what Harry learned.

"Right, training. Well I brushed up on the Defense we learned so far at Hogwarts. I read some books the Room gave me and practiced those spells. I also did physical workouts to stay in shape, hence why I can do a backflip now."

"How long did you train, you can't possibly get that good in two-three years." Rodolphus said.

"When I go into the Room, time stops. So I went right after everyone in my dorm was asleep, I would train for about six hours, including breaks and I would go back to my dorm and get a full night of sleep. So I did that every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday were for the DA. Our meetings were random most of the time but that was the basic schedule."

"Did you learn how to wield a sword?" Tom asked interested.

Harry dropped his hand into Bills hair unconsciously and started playing with it. "No. But I trained myself with using daggers and throwing knives."

"How could you train yourself though? No ones there to correct your form or anything." Bill said while thinking about how nice it was to have Harry's hand running through his hair and basically massaging his head.

"I have this muggle device called a video camera. It can record something and then play it back. It's like a pensive except you're not in the memory, you're just watching it on a screen."

"Oh, I heard about those." Fred said. "It's small, right? And it has all these different buttons."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, something like that. Except they have much bigger ones for movies and tv shows."

"What did you use?" George asked.

"A medium sized one. I needed one that could get the whole length of the area I used."

"So…how did you use it?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, right. Well I'd record myself for an hour, then I would watch the video, see what I did, what needs to be improved, what I can do better. After that I'd try and improve for the next hour while recording myself again. I'd change to a different subject after watching the video a second time. So I'd spend two hours on three different subjects every day." Harry said.

"How come you didn't just use a Pensive?" Lucius asked.

"With the video camera you can fast forward, rewind, pause and slow down the images. As far as I'm are you can't do that with a pensive."

Lucius nodded his head. "You can, but it has to be a special type of Pensive. They're very rare and expensive. I don't know anyone who has that kind."

Harry was about to answer but he yawned instead. "Sorry. Must be more tired than I thought." Harry said.

"It's perfectly fine. It's nearly midnight and you won a duel with one of my inner circle members. It's understandable." Tom said.

Harry nodded and looked over at Snape. The man still had a sour look on his face but he wasn't glaring at any Gryffindor's. He was more content at trying to burn the wall with his eyes. It was then that Harry became aware of what he was doing with his hand. He blushed and stopped massaging Bill's head. He swore he heard a small groan of disappointment. He looked up at Fred and saw that he had an amused look on his face. Harry huffed and got up.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry called as he was walking out of the room. "Siri, Remy, come with me?" Harry asked.

The two Marauders jumped up and followed Harry. Once the trio was out of earshot of the living room he began talking.

"Are you two okay? You've been quiet." Harry asked.

"Yeah. We're fine, Harry. It's just a shock to see you beat Snape in a duel and learn you've been training yourself for two years." Remus said. "That and you can control the most dangerous fire known to wizard-kind. But please, in the future don't do that. I already have enough grey hairs from learning about your adventures. I don't need to see them in person if I can help it."

Harry laughed.

"It's actually a bit of a relief to know that you've trained yourself. I was worried I'd have to do it and that wouldn't have gone well. It was great to see Snape loose to a teenager though. I, personally, would have gone for something a little more humiliation, but that's just me. I agree with Remy though, I don't need any grey hairs to mess up this perfect look." Sirius said slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders after he ran a hand through his hair. Remus snorted in amusement while Harry grinned happily.

"Oh I was thinking about it, but I didn't want to give the man any more reason to hate me. No matter how the duel ended." Harry said with a small chuckle.

"That reminds me, are you going to talk to him about that? I mean if you're going to basically command him it could cause some problems in the future." Remus asked.

"Yeah. I was planning on it. He was all right the first day but I think that was from the shock of a Potter on the dark side. I'll give him a week to cool down before talking to him."

"Good idea. Wow, this has been one eventful first day at Voldemort's manor." Sirius said.

"I know it feels like two days at least." Remus agreed.

"This is my stop. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry said standing in front of his door.

"Bye Pup." Sirius said hugging Harry.

"See you in the morning." Remus said hugging Harry also.

"Remember to be on time for breakfast tomorrow." Harry called before closing his door.

Harry just managed to get ready for bed before falling dead asleep when his head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry was laying face up on his bed and gave a loud groan while covering his face with his hands.

***Flashback*******

The day after the duel everyone went about their plans for the day. Harry had walked up to the library with Bill as they were both heading there anyways. The young man kept thinking about last night and when he was helping Bill clear out his apartment. It was nice to feel Bill's hair in his hands, his strong arms wrapped around him in a hug, his muscled chest sculpting into his back as he Apparated. He thought about Bill's laugh, he never thought a laugh could sound so sexy before. He thought about when the redhead almost choked him to death in that hug the day before. It made him feel safe.

"Harry?" The green-eyes young man looked up from his 'reading'. After they had gotten a few books they wanted the pair sat together in the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah?"  
"Sorry for almost hugging you to death yesterday." He said sheepishly.

Harry chuckled and set the book down. "It's alright. I became used to it when I went to the Burrow all the time. You're mum is strong."

Bill laughed. "Yes. I don't know how she manages to hug everyone to death."

Harry became lost in his own little world again hearing Bill's laugh. He remembered how Bill's blue eyes shone when he was laughing or talking about something he really cared about. He watched as the redhead's lips stayed curved up in a smile. He shook his head violently to get back to the present when he saw fingers snapping in his face.

Harry blushed bright red. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Bill chuckled. "It's okay. I thought I lost you there for a moment. What were you thinking about?"

Harry didn't know how he managed it but he turned even redder. "Nothing." He squeaked.

Bill smirked. "You were definitely thinking about something is you can turn that amazing shade of red. I didn't think that it was possible, or healthy."

Harry glared, the red in his cheeks leaving slightly.

"Come on Harry, what were you thinking about? You're the one who wanted to talk to me more." Bill teased.

'_Oh god. Why does he have to smirk? He should never be allowed to do that.' _Harry thought. _'What am I even supposed to tell him? Yeah, I was thinking about you. You're strong arms, toned chest, the light in your eyes, your laugh, what you could do with that mouth of yours.'_

That last thought had Harry turning violently red again against his own will.

"With that shade of red you have got to be thinking of someone. So, who is it Harry?" Bill couldn't help but ask. Harry was adorable when he was flustered and blushing.

Harry avoided Bill's eyes like they were the plague. He knew that if he looked into those striking blue eyes he'd cave and tell him. Bill was having none of that, he went and sat on the footstool in front of Harry's chair. He lifted Harry's face so he was staring in the bright green eyes.

"Surely it can't be that bad? A girl swept you off your feet, it happens." Bill said purposely so it made it seem like he didn't know Harry was gay. He was hoping it would open up the young man a little more.

"It's not a girl." Harry muttered quietly but Bill heard him.

"So a guy? Who is he?"

Harry remained silent still trying to tear his face away from Bill's.

"Someone living here perhaps?" Bill continued ignoring Harry's pointless struggling. "Your age? Older perhaps?"

Harry was still blushing.

"Hm…so older, living here…is it Snape?"

Harry made a gagging noise.

"Right…stupid question. Lucius then?"

Harry looked at him weirdly.

"So younger than them…that only leaves us Weasley boys." Bill said, he knew the answer but it was so fun to watch a flustered Harry. Not to mention that the redhead thought it was cute.

"Hm…Fred or George? Perhaps both? They are twins after all and I'd imagine they'd be boring without the other. Or Charlie? He is a dragon tamer and you did call him mysterious. For all I know that could be a turn on for you. Not to mention that Charlie is strong."

Harry was spluttering. "N-no. Not them." He thought his face was going to explode from how red it was.

"Then me?" Bill said suddenly serious.

Harry was still blushing but he nodded. He closed his eyes because he didn't want to see Bill's reaction. He was startled then when he felt a pair of lips on his own. Harry moaned and kissed back. They pulled apart after a few seconds.

"Um…I'm…I gotta go." Harry muttered and practically bolted from the library leaving Bill very confused.

***End Flashback***

That was a week ago. Looking back Harry figured that running wasn't the best thing to do. But he was scared; he'd never been in a relationship before. He just started to avoid Bill as if he had Dragon Pox. It took three days for the twins to notice something wrong.

***Flashback***

Harry, Draco, Fred, George and Charlie were in the living room laughing about something when Bill walked in.

"Hey Bill." Charlie said. Harry stiffened.

"I'm going to find Sirius and Remus. I'll see you guys later." Harry said quickly before leaving.

Bill gave a sigh.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"I kissed Harry two days ago and now he's avoiding me." Bill said.

"Woah…back up. You said _you _kissed _Harry._ Explain." George demanded.

"Well, we where in the library. I apologized for almost hugging him to death. He went into his own little world then was blushing after. I teased him a little asking if it was about a girl. He said no a guy. Then I started asking whom. Older, living here, etc. It got down to you two, Charlie and me. I went through the three of you, and then asked if it was me. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him softly. He was startled but he kissed back. When we broke apart he bolted and now here we are." Bill said, running a hand through his hair. During his recap he sat down on the chair Harry had vacated.

"Here's what we're going to do…Charlie I want you to go and talk to Harry. Bill you will stay here and we will tell you what we know about Harry. Draco, you should probably go with Charlie since you can get under Harry's skin in a way no one else can, no matter what."

Everyone nodded and went about their tasks.

***End Flashback***

It took four days for Bill to get the courage to knock on Harry's door that night. He'd been thinking about what the twins said. He felt bad if he scared Harry off, he didn't know that he'd never been involved in a relationship before. He quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Harry's voice said through the door.

Bill walked in slowly. Harry sat up, tensed slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
"I'm sorry for what happened in the library. I didn't know you've never been romantically involved with anyone before." Bill said sincerely with a little pleading in his eyes. He missed Harry and crazy as it sounds after that one kiss he didn't want to let the younger man go.

Harry tried to remain strong, not cave under those pleading eyes. He couldn't avoid Bill; it was killing him. He gave a small smile. "Fred and George talk to you, huh?"

Bill grinned. "Yeah, they noticed what was going on three days ago and told me everything that they could about you." Harry tensed. "They didn't tell me about your home life, don't worry. They told me that you'd tell me if and when you are ready."

Harry gave a small sigh and a smile again. "So that's why Charlie and Draco dragged me away three days ago. I mean I know they were talking about you but I didn't know who put them up to it. I should have guessed that it was Fred and George." Harry said fondly.

"You're close to them, aren't you?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. They're closer to me than Ron and Hermione ever were. They're my older brothers. Where are my manners, sit." Harry said patting the bed. He had sat up so he was leaning against the headboard. Bill came over, took his shoes off, got on the bed and sat Indian style next to Harry's legs.

"What are we going to do? About us I mean?" Bill asked.

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know. What do you want to happen?" Harry asked back.

"I would like to get to know you better. See where it goes from there. I like you, Harry, but I didn't know much about you until four days ago. But I want to get to know you, but with you saying it to me instead of Fred or George." Bill said.

Harry gave a small smile. "I'd like that. You already know I like you so I'm not going to repeat myself. But like you I don't know much about you."

Bill grinned. "We'll take this slow, okay? I won't do anything you're not ready for."

Harry's cheeks tinged a bit. "I…well…" Harry huffed in annoyance. He shouldn't be this embarrassed.

"Yes?" Bill said trying to hide his amusement.

"I…I liked when you kissed me. I wouldn't mind doing that…but nothing further yet." Harry admitted.

Bill grinned wider. He crawled up towards Harry and sat down next to him. He pulled Harry's face towards him leaning in slowly to give him time to pull away. When he didn't Bill connected his lips to the young man's. Harry's hands went up to tangle themselves into Bill's hair. The redhead grabbed Harry's waist and shifted him so the green-eyed-teen was straddling his legs. They broke apart panting.

"That…that was nice." Harry said panting.

Bill let out a loud laugh. Harry shifted again so he was off Bill's lap and was cuddling into his side instead; Bill's arm went around his waist. They were silent for quite sometime. Bill's hand was running through Harry's hair idly while Harry was playing with the buttons on Bill's shirt.

"So tell me about your training with Voldemort." Bill said breaking the silence. He was curious about how Voldemort would be at training. Admittedly he was thinking that Voldemort would be harsh when teaching Harry at first. But Harry looked healthy so he crushed those thoughts.

"It's going really well. Voldemort was surprised that I was learning the dark arts quickly. He said we'd be done with learning the dark arts by next week and he'd start with some more dueling and hand to hand combat. My animagus training is going a little slower. We had to wait for the potion that shows me my form and that took three days to brew. I just started to learn how to transform two days ago." Harry said.

"What's he like teaching you?" Bill asked.

"He's strict, doesn't deal with nonsense when teaching me. He's like Snape almost, except he's not insulting me, and he won't let me move on until I get one spell perfectly. He'd make me learn about ten spells everyday no matter how long it took, but we'd always stop for food or a ten-minute break. He really is brilliant at teaching." Harry praised.

"That's good to hear. So what's your animagus form?"

Harry smirked.

"You're not going to find out until I complete the transformation. No one knows except Voldemort." Harry said.

Bill had the urge to pout. "Please." He used the puppy dog eyes.

Harry almost caved. "Those eyes aren't going to work. So sorry."

Bill huffed. "You sure do look sorry."

Harry grinned cheekily.

"Maybe I'll have to torture you into telling me." Bill said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Harry was starting to inch away slowly but Bill grabbed him and began to tickle him mercilessly. Harry shrieked in laughter.

"Bill…S-stop! I…I can't breathe." Harry managed to get out in between his laughter.

"Will you tell me?" Bill asked pausing for a moment.

"N-no." Harry said using the small pause to regain as much air possible.

"Well, then you have my answer." Bill said before tickling him again.

"F-Fred! George!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping the twins heard him.

Two minutes later the redhead twins came barreling into the room.

"What?" The asked before actually looking at the room.

"H-help!" Harry yelled again between laughter.

The twins laughed loudly.

"Don't worry Ry-"

"Your knights in-"

"Shining armor-"

"Are here to save you." They said before jumping on the bed and tackling Bill.

"Hey! I thought you were my brothers. You're supposed to help me." Bill complained.

"Ah, but dear brother-" George said.

"Didn't you know that-"

"Harry has wormed his scrawny-"

"Arse into our hearts?" They finished together.

"So? I'm still your brother." Bill said. "And you two are very heavy you know that?"

Fred and George were sitting on Bill's chest and legs respectively.

"I'm insulted. Our own brother just called us fat." They said. "Now we're never getting up."

"I'll call Charlie." Bill threatened.

"Go ahead." Fred said.

"We know Harry will protect us." George added.

"Right?" The two said turning to Harry who was still catching his breath.

"Yeah, I'll protect you from you're scary older brothers." Harry said grinning.

"Scary am I?" Bill asked trying to look at Harry but his current position wouldn't allow it.

Harry stared at him for a moment. "At the moment no. You're far from scary. I doubt you'd be much scarier anyways." Harry said.

"Oh, now you've done it. Charlie! Get your ass up here!" Bill yelled.

Charlie skidded into the room before bursting out laughing. "Now, how did the oldest brother, curse breaker genius get pinned down by his younger brothers with the little runt sitting there calmly?"

Harry glared. "And you think you were one of my favorite Weasleys." Harry huffed.

"What about us?" The twins and Bill pouted.

"Well, Fred and George are my brothers. So you'll always be my favorites." Harry said causing the two to puff out their chests.

"And me?" Bill asked trying to get comfortable.

"You…hmm…Don't really know. I suppose you're my favorite now that Charlie called me a runt." Harry said.

"I'm so honored." Bill said sarcastically.

"You should be."

Charlie coughed to get their attention. "Now, what did you need me for?"

Bill glared. "I'm pretty sure you can guess."

"Nope. No idea. It looks like you're handling this very well." Charlie said playfully.

Bill growled. "Just help me. Fred and George tackled me unexpectedly."

"And how did they manage that?" Charlie asked still not inclined to help his brother.

"He was torturing me." Harry said pulling out his own puppy dog eyes. He knew he could never beat Charlie in a wrestling match. Not yet anyways. He had a lot of the training to, but he didn't have the strength Charlie had from working with dragons for a living.

Charlie was not one to cave under puppy dog eyes but Harry just looked like a kicked puppy and he even had the jutted lip. "It's okay Harry. I won't let Bill hurt you anymore."

Bill let out some weird noise. "All my favorite brothers are turning against me. You're evil Harry." Bill whined.

"You never cave-"

"When we use puppy dog eyes." The twins said.

"You can't pull it off like Harry does. He truly looks like a kicked puppy. It's hard to say no to." Charlie said shrugging.

"Nope. I'm not teaching you. You don't have the look for it." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Yeah, we're adorable." Fred said.

Harry just hummed.

"We're insulted." They said together. They both got off Bill and made to go toward Harry.

Harry shot off the bed and ran to hide behind Charlie. "You'll protect me right?" He asked. The two had bonded when they had their talk four days before. Even with Draco there.

"I don't know…they are my siblings." Charlie said.

"Please?" Harry said using the kicked puppy look.

"Oh, fine. Just stop with the look." Charlie groaned.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bill, you go after Ry. We have Charlie." Fred said.

Bill had just finished stretching his muscles after being squished by the twins. "Sure thing." He smirked at Harry.

Harry blushed and stuck out his tongue.

"One." Fred said.

"Two." George continued.

"Three!" Bill, Fred and George yelled before attacking. Charlie and Harry ran in opposite directions laughing. They all had somehow ended up on Harry's bed and thus a five way-wrestling match began.


	9. Author's note

Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't been posting recently. I have been swamped with school work and college searches/apps. As soon as things calm down I will be posting/writing again. My account hasn't been working properly I guess because I haven't been getting emails about messages or new chapter alerts. I have no idea why. As for the Unlikely Group I didn't even realize that it was down. I will fix all of this when I get the time to. Until then please be patient and enjoy the stories that I do have up. Thank you!


End file.
